The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
It is a common practice to store tools or other implements when not in use by hanging them on a wall or similar vertical supporting structure. Various forms of clamps and spring devices, usually formed of metal or plastic, are available for this purpose, however, many of these types devices but in general, they are difficult to use, do not function or wear well, and frequently damage the handle of the implement. In order to overcome these difficulties it has been proposed heretofore to use various elastic devices for clasping the implement handle as, for example, in accordance with the disclosure in French Pat. No. 1,383,396, to engage the handle of the implement in a stretched loop of elastic, but such fasteners are insecure particularly if the handle does not have an enlarged end, variations in the weight of the implement being suspended can be detrimentally critical, and the user must learn the technique for manipulating the handle and hanger in order to use it effectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,333 discloses a hanger device and method for suspending an implement from a handle thereof. The hanger device disclosed provides a flexible loop for receiving a handle of the tool to be suspended, but does not allow for handles of various sizes.
It is an object of the present teachings to provide an adjustable hanger device for hanging tools and implements that overcomes the shortcomings of prior art hanger devices.